


【鸟蝙】第一步（pwp一发完 Timbru）

by ironrain



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Timbru, tim drake/bruce wayne - Freeform, 鸟蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrain/pseuds/ironrain





	【鸟蝙】第一步（pwp一发完 Timbru）

本帖最后由 yinhun520 于 2019-6-1 10:59 编辑

 

“我做了许多错事。”提姆说。  
布鲁斯说不出安慰的话，即使那是提姆需要的。  
“我知道我有很多选择，但是我也知道我只会选择错误的那一条。”提姆说。  
说这句话的时候他正脱下布鲁斯的西装，这身剪裁完美的衣服能够完美的贴合布鲁斯的腰身，衣摆类似燕尾服的设计显得屁股更翘，提姆实际上不喜欢它，但是他不喜欢的事情可多了，这完全排不上号。他从布鲁斯背后伸出手，一颗一颗解开西服的纽扣，他动作不快，却有规律，每解开一个扣子，就在布鲁斯耳边说一句话，有些是他自己曾说过的，有些是布鲁斯说的，他用这种方式一步步打消布鲁斯反抗的念头，让男人不得不走进他的陷阱。  
西服的纽扣完全解开了，他没有立刻脱下它，而是将身体紧贴着布鲁斯的后背，开始去解衬衫的扣子。  
他没能解开太多，在他将衬衫第一颗扣子不小心扯掉之后，布鲁斯按住了他的手。  
“你在最后停下了。”布鲁斯说。  
提姆忍不住在他耳边笑起来，带起的气流吹得布鲁斯一阵战栗，仅仅看这个笑容他又是布鲁斯熟悉的那个提姆了。但他被按住的手掌却开始向着衣领内侧滑去，它脱离了控制，像条滑腻腻的蛇顺着肌肉的沟壑盘在布鲁斯的胸口，接着它吐着红信逗弄渐渐挺立的乳尖。  
“你知道的，布鲁斯。”他慢条斯理地伸出另一只手，从腰侧揽住布鲁斯，“我早就越线了，努力在线内抓住我吧。”  
他将布鲁斯压在更衣室的墙上，让男人卡在冰冷的墙面和他自己中间，动作粗鲁地抓住西服和衬衫的衣领自上而下向下扯去。仅剩的纽扣在暴力的拉扯下崩坏了，布鲁斯伸手抵着墙面，没太用力，仅仅是为了让自己呼吸顺畅一点。提姆松开手，被扯开大半的衣服堆叠在腰部，而一直没有解开过纽扣的手腕如提姆预料的那样无法顺利脱下。他后退一步，再次抓住皱成一团的衣服，没给布鲁斯反应的时间大步离开更衣间。  
布鲁斯背对着他，被他的的力道带的踉跄着向后退，提姆歪头看他，像牵着一条不听话的狗。  
他将布鲁斯甩到床上。  
布鲁斯立刻尝试解开手腕上缠在一起的衣服。西服很快被丢在一边，接着布鲁斯用最快的速度撕开衬衫的袖子，上身赤裸的躺在床上，而提姆仅仅是抱胸站在床边，欣赏布鲁斯的窘迫。  
“提姆。”布鲁斯慌乱了千分之一秒就冷静下来，用提姆熟悉的语气叫他。  
“别在这时候反抗我。”提姆说，是陈述的语句，但布鲁斯却在其中听出了哀求。  
是陷阱。理智告诉布鲁斯，这又是一个以感情为诱饵的陷阱。  
他们僵持了一会儿，布鲁斯先一步妥协了，这不容易，蝙蝠侠从不妥协从不后退，但他在这方面已经妥协了很多次了，再加上这一次也没有那么困难了。  
开始他仅仅是将头埋在布鲁斯颈侧，双手环在两侧，一个类似拥抱的姿势——他知道怎样能令布鲁斯心软，杰森已经帮他试出来了——他享受了片刻这样的温馨时刻，然后开始舔舐布鲁斯的肩窝，将那里弄得湿漉漉一片，他眯起眼，假如以后有人这样拥抱布鲁斯，鼻腔里闻到的都将是他的气味。  
饱满的胸肌在他手下变化成各种形状，这是他曾经幻想过却以为永远无法做到的事，但是你瞧，突破底线之后做到它就是这么容易，而布鲁斯甚至没办法反抗他。  
提姆向下探索，用舌头将布鲁斯胸口的肌肉涂上鲜亮的色泽，他含住一颗乳头，像玩弄果盘里最后一颗葡萄，让它在口腔中滚来滚去，让它变得红肿硕大，然后像婴儿一样用力吸吮，让它在离开嘴巴的时候发出明显的声响。  
布鲁斯闷哼一声，双拳握得死紧，手臂上青筋暴起，提姆毫不怀疑用这样的力度可以轻易打碎一个人的脑袋。  
忍耐，他依然在忍耐着。  
提姆放开被他揉的泛起红晕的胸肌，手指在富有弹性的肌肤上像弹琴一样接连不断地轻点着，他用这种极易令人产生错觉的温柔动作一路探入西装裤内，然后说：“布鲁斯，我进不去，你帮帮我。”  
布鲁斯睁开眼，看向提姆。前任罗宾脸上没什么表情，就好像在任务途中遇到处理不了的情况寻求蝙蝠侠的帮助。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气。  
像是看出了布鲁斯的为难，提姆将他握紧的手指一根根掰开，然后将他的手掌放到腰间的皮带上，然后他就坐在布鲁斯的腿上耐心地像个等待美味上桌的孩子。  
布鲁斯喉结上下滚动了下，想说点什么又停下了，他的手不太稳，试了几次才将暗扣解开，然后他在提姆专注的眼神下将皮带抽出丢到一边。  
提姆继续被打断的动作，他褪下碍事的西裤，在布鲁斯的腰窝流连了一会儿，然后揉弄两团挺翘的臀瓣，一点点挤进隐秘地带。  
他没用润滑剂，手指和穴口都干涩得可怕，只能勉强进入半截指尖，他没有抽回手，而是更加用力地向深处，他知道布鲁斯很疼，但他不在乎，他知道布鲁斯也不在乎。他模仿着性交的动作不断抽插着，寻找敏感点，直到括约肌慢慢放松，肠道开始变软。  
第二根手指进入的不太顺利，但他找到了前列腺，他用力攻击那里，在布鲁斯因突如其来的快感而浑身瘫软的时候趁机插进去。  
布鲁斯抓住提姆的手臂，他呼吸急促，不知道是因为疼痛还是快感，但他已经没办法保持那样任人宰割的姿态，他有些失态了，抓着提姆的手过于用力，那里明天会有清晰的指印，而这将成为提姆的另一个筹码。  
“停下，提姆，”他说，呼吸依然没有调整过来，“停下来。”  
提姆停下手上的动作看着他，在他因提姆貌似妥协的动作而放松的时候插进了第三根手指，“现在说这些已经太迟了，布鲁斯，”三根手指在穴内肆意作乱，毫无规律的动作着，柔软的肠道绞紧了，排斥着侵入的异物，布鲁斯不自觉抬起腰，双腿不知所措的卷缩起来，“你不该让所有人认为你死了，你不该离开我。”  
他抽出手指，趁着布鲁斯缩成一团的时候将他翻了个个，让他跪趴在床上。  
布鲁斯呜咽一声，这是他能够示弱的极限了，他撑住自己，将额头放在手臂上，咬牙忍耐着提姆更全面的入侵。  
最开始是龟头。滚烫的阴茎一点点的挤进身体，他吞入的太艰难了，全身细胞都在抗拒着，内壁火辣辣的疼，有种被撕裂的错觉。先前的扩张显然不够，提姆的阴茎比三个手指粗的多，但他好像没发现一样，用力地将自己塞进那个狭小的缝隙。  
“布鲁斯，我很疼。”提姆用沾满汗水的脸颊磨蹭布鲁斯的后颈，像只受了委屈的幼兽，身下却冷酷地将紧致的肠道捅得更开。布鲁斯绷到极限的身体一下放松了，被本人意志强行支配的身体无法阻拦敌人的长驱直入，一瞬间便丢盔弃甲。  
“布鲁斯……”提姆软化下来，为布鲁斯本能的温柔。但他需要就这样让布鲁斯疼痛下去，让他记住这疼痛，记住带给他疼痛的人。  
他故意不去碰触前列腺，只在进出的时候施舍些微的怜悯，让布鲁斯一直无法获得足够的快感，在痛苦和愉悦间徘徊。  
布鲁斯依然保持着跪趴的姿势，只是努力配合提姆的动作抬高臀部，阴茎可怜兮兮地半软着，没人对它有丝毫的关注，这绝对是它经历过的最糟糕的性事了。  
提姆用力捅进去再完全抽出来，换了几个角度将他捅得更柔软，蝙蝠侠的肉洞跟其他人也没什么区别，一样的温暖湿润，被插得熟透了之后就会开始不知廉耻的留恋曾带给他痛苦的肉棒。  
他停了一会儿，让自己的冲动冷却一下，肠壁紧紧的包裹着他，因疼痛而不断跳动着，那是比最好的丝绸还要令人沉迷的触感。  
他将布鲁斯抱起来，男人布满汗水的精美脸庞暴露在空气中。布鲁西宝贝有一张完美的脸，当这张脸上被情欲和欲求不满占据的时候，那绝对是最美的景色。  
提姆松开作为支撑的双手，让布鲁斯的身体一点点下沉，让阴茎进入更深的地方，让男人无处着力，完全钉死在上面。  
“呃……提姆……”布鲁斯挣扎了下，无法使力的双手最终扶在提姆虚抱着他的双手上。  
提姆托住他的臀部，那触感好到他忍不住先蹂躏一遍，然后他将布鲁斯抬起，在放下，一次次不断让自己进入更深的地方，再深的地方。  
这个姿势太别扭了，他坚持了一会儿便抽离了自己，让布鲁斯面对着自己。  
这时候他才能看到从背影里看不到的美色。布鲁斯张开嘴喘息着，声音却微不可闻，他眼神朦胧不知看向何处，额头上的汗水沿着线条优美的脸颊滑落，提姆嫉妒它和布鲁斯如此亲密，于是伸出舌头，沿着那条莹亮的水渍自上而下一点点舔净。  
“提姆……”布鲁斯轻哼着，发出意味不明的声音，他还不至于被欲望折磨地神志不清，却也实实在在对提姆的吝啬不满。  
提姆含住他柔软的双唇，将他的呼唤吞进肚子里。他依然记得布鲁斯对他来说是什么，不仅是父亲，是导师，还是他的神明，他的信仰，神明不会陨落，信仰不会崩塌，所以布鲁斯不会死。但他让所有人认为他死了，只留下他可怜的信徒孤苦无依，所以他应该被惩罚。  
布鲁斯双腿盘踞在提姆腰间，被这双优美强健的双腿绞断骨头的人数不胜数，这是蝙蝠侠全身上下杀伤力最强的武器，现在它们像两条被驯服的蟒蛇，温柔的纠缠着他。  
提姆将他拉向自己，布鲁斯顺从的抬起腰身，让他的阴茎更加轻易地找到那个销魂地。这一次提姆没在故意折磨布鲁斯，小幅度的碾磨布鲁斯的前列腺，看着他脸上渐渐爬满欲望，身体因快感颤栗。  
布鲁斯有任何人都无法企及的美。强壮健美的身体，强劲有力的腰肢，战斗时强悍优雅的姿态，休息时沉静安详的气息，都令提姆沉迷其中。现在他全身赤裸，富有弹性的饱满胸肌是他的，修长结实的双腿是他的，沉迷欲望的美丽脸庞也是他的。  
他发出一声餍足的叹息。布鲁斯忍不住握住自己的阴茎，配合着提姆小幅度的抽插上下撸动，一直以来没被满足过的欲望终于得到了抒发，他摇晃着自己地身体，为自己带来更多的快感。  
“我一直想让你以我为傲，”提姆加大了力度，更加凶狠的撞击着布鲁斯的身体，他气息不稳地问，“你会说吗？你会以我为傲吗？”  
布鲁斯猛然从欲望中清醒过来，他睁大了眼睛，他当然会以提姆为傲，但不该是现在，不该让他现在说这句话。  
“你会说吗？”提姆逼问道，力道凶狠地像是要把他从内部捅穿。  
“不……提姆，”过多的快感令布鲁斯蜷缩起脚趾，他甩着头，潮湿的黑发贴在脸上的痒意也因此变得难以忍受起来。  
“快说！”布鲁斯几乎产生了正在操着他的人不是提姆而是某个披着人皮的怪物的错觉。  
“我需要知道，布鲁斯，”提姆软声说，“我需要知道你需要我，不是别的什么人，只是我。”  
“是，”布鲁斯哽咽一声，泪水顺着被提姆舔过的水渍滑落，“我需要你。”  
提姆心满意足地抱着他，他知道自己永远无法战胜布鲁斯，但现在这具美丽强大的肉体为他颤抖着，挣扎着，像条困死在网中的鱼，于是他也颤抖着，因为兴奋。  
他再次亲吻布鲁斯，从嘴角到脖颈，然后突然咬向滚动的喉结。布鲁斯悚然一惊，已经被操开的肠道骤然收紧了，他没能坚持住这一波绞杀，将精液一股脑地射进布鲁斯的身体。  
布鲁斯疲惫地看着他，没有厌烦，没有抵触，他知道自己又赢了一次，接下来还有很多次，他得慢慢地，一步一步来。


End file.
